Just Shut Up and Listen
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: A drabble in Jade's POV. Her little synopsis of her friends, family, and school. She will tell you a little bit about herself and her friend, and you will just sit there and listen. Enjoy!


How about we just get this stupid sob story over with already. I'll tell you a bit about myself and my life and you just sit there and list. Don't say anything. Just listen. If you just be quiet and listen to me very, very, clearly, this whole entire little drabble will be over in no time at all. Are we clear? Yes? Good. Now, I can't stress this enough, but just listen. Do. Not. Speak.

I guess we should start with my name. I am Jadelyn West. I absolutely hate that name. I mean, really. Jadelyn? My parents couldn't come up with a better name than that? Well, I guess I'm just lucky that my name is a girly name like Brittany or something like that. So anyway, just call me Jade for now. Just keep that name in mind, because one day it will be famous. _I _will be famous one day. So, as of July, 26th, 2011, I am 17 years old. And guess what... next year, July 26th, I'll be 18. Deal with it!

Now we should probably talk about the home life. Ah, yes. The oh so loving family. Hah! Ain't that one huge joke! My parents hate my see, neiter of my parents really approve of talent, or anything to do with the performing arts. They think it is just one big ol' waist of time. Especially my idiotic father. He is a stuck up, narcissistic,know-it-all, jerk. Kind of like a male version of Tori Vega. I'll tell you _all _about _her_ later. Now, onto my mother. Oh, yes, the mother. You see, she's not _as _strict as my dad, but she is pretty dang close to it. Yeah... I don't live with them anymore... Changing topics, I don't have any siblings. I really, really desperatley want a little sister, though.

Scool is my getaway. It's kind of like my outlet. Most teenagers hate the whole entire idea of school, but they don't go to Hollywood Arts. Hold your applause until the end; remember, I told you to stay quite. So yeah, Hollywood Arts is the most amzing performing arts school in the whole entire world. Scratch that, it's the most amazing _school _in the whole entire world. And your's truly goes to said school. I act. I sing. I write the most amazing plays. I do it all. Aren't I a talented one.

On to Beck Oliver. Beck is my boyfriend. _Period. _He is mine and mine only. So all of you other girls out there, just keep your grubby hands off of him. That is, of course, if you want to keep those grubby hands of yours. Got that? Yeah, that's what i though. So anyway, We've been friends for... twelve years now. Yeah, twelve years, I think that's right. We met in kindergarten and have been friends ever since. He stood uup for me and my best friend, Cat, when some kid was talking trash about us. It was Halloween when we met. Yep.

Caterina Valentine. My very first best friend. That crazy chick, I am so proud to admit that she is my best friend. Long story short, her mom abandoned her and her dad, her dad started abusing her, he got arrested, and now we live together in her old house that the whole Valentine family used to live in. Now it's just me and Cat in that three story house. We re-did that whole entire house and tried to erase all memory of Cat's family.

I met Cat on our very first day of kindergarten. We have always been the "outcasts" of the school. That is, until we auditioned for Hollywood Arts. Until then, we were always considered as complete freaks. Everyone used to pick on us. Well, more Cat than me. I wasn't exactly one to stand for that junk, so I always, ahem, "took care" of it. I got sent to the principal's office, umm... Well, I'll just say, a little bit more than once... a week...

Andre Harris is... ok. I guess. We aren't exactly the closest people in the world, but we are friends. We aren't exactly best friends, but we are pretty tight. He is one of the very, very, _very _few people in this world that I can stand to be around. As in, I don't want to completely beat him up every time I see him. He is really nice and super reasonable. I guess he's a little bit talented. He plays a bunch of different instruments, he can sing, and he writes songs. So yeah, he's pretty talented for a 17 year old.

Ugh, Robbie Shapiro. Don't even get me started and that weird boy. He is such a frickin geek, it's almost unbearable. He totes around this stupid puppet that he has named Rex. Rex is actually pretty cool. Well, at least a lot cooler than Robbie is. At least Rex speaks his mind, but sometimes (most of the time) that gets him in a lot of trouble. Especially with me. I have ripped his arm off maybe twenty-seven times this semester so far. I just wish that I could tear Robbie's arm off. Preferably his left one.

Now on to the one that you have all been waiting for, Tori Vega. Man, I hate that chick so much! Get this, on her second day at Hollywood Arts, she kissed _my _boyfriend. That's right! She kissed Beck! I'll let you talk for one second so you can let out all your gasps and "No ways!" out... Are you good? Ok, back to my synopsis of Vega. I don't even say her first name because the feeling of it rolling off of my tongue just makes me want to gag. How in the world did she even get into this school? She has absolutely no talent! At all! Zero! Zip! Zilch! She can't sing or dance or act at all. I don't know how in the world she always get's the lead in all of the school plays and musicals.

One time, Vega completely ruined my play. I wrote this play, Clowns Don't Bounce, and Vega came along and completely destroyed it. She had decided that our school needed to have a stupid prom, and that prom just so happened to be on the same day of my play. So it got _canceled_! Then, she decided to call it a _"Prome!" _How stupid! I tried my best to sabatoge the whole thing, but as always, she got her way. I even put a shrimp in her bra! But did that faze her? Absolutely not! I am sick and tired of her always getting her way. You know, it would be nice for things to go my way every now and then. I could go on a rant for hours about why I absolutely hate Vega, but I think I'll cut myself off here. Don't want to say anything I might regret.

Atually, no. I need to let all of this out now. I heard that it is very unhealthy to keep anger bottled up all the time like this. If I don't let it out now, it could come out physicallly. And, as Tori knows oh so very well, I can cause people a lot of pain. Physical and emotional. Mostly emotionally though. So don't mess with me because, trust me, I know how to get inside your head.

I guess I just have one more thing to say about Vega. I absolutely, positively, hate it when she tries to help people. She does it all the time, and it really bugs me. The thing is, I don't know why it bugs me. It just... whenever I see her helping someone, it makes me feel kind of suckish. Like I'm a bad person or something. I hate it. Especially when she does nice things for me. That is the worst. Everytime she does it, I want to go home and just hide; it makes me feel so... yucky.

But, I guess that that's just Tori. Know-it-all, goody-goody, Tori Vega. Always trying to be the hero of the story. Sometimes, she screws up big time. Ok, most of the time, and I like that. I find enjoyment in her failure. I always will. But one day, one day, she will screw up so badly, that everyone will hate her. Even Sinjin... I'll be sure of that.

**(AN So what did you guys think of this little somewhat drabble. . I literally wrote this in a matter of minutes, so sorry if it's absolutely terible.)**


End file.
